River Nicholson Jr
River Nicholson Jr, son of a hippy musician, is a Nova and Protection Camp captive, who acquired the extremely hazardous ability of fire manipulation. His father was initiated into the first Cerebralin trial of 1989, possessing the same ability as his son. History Being the only son of a hippy musician; River had always seemed to bask in the glory of his unbounded freedom. Doing as he pleased, when he felt to, and only at a will. In his youth, he would relish the stories his father told of the powers he had once possessed. His father River Nicholson Sr was initiated into the first trial of 89' at the tender age of seven, two years prior to the halt of Project Genesis. He had gained a relatively short-lived ability to control fire, pyrokinesis. And although the ability was stripped away from him in a moments flash, it had become the sole drive in his life, he was once a tamer of fire, commanding the great flames to flicker, grow in size or burn if he desired. River Sr met his wife Amethyst Hall or Amy for short, during a peace rally in 08' and were happily married by 2010. Unfortunately hope was not on their side at the time of River Jr's birth as Amy passed away due to complications from the pregnancy. Nothing could counter a much deeper pain in loss than a more deeper love in life, River Sr had understood this feeling as he wrapped his fragile new son in his arms. Growing up under the guidance of a single parent was never really easy, as River found out. He watched his father struggle to support himself and his son, but in the end admitted defeat and had adopted a rather primitive lifestyle. They took refuge in various places from homeless shelters to abandoned warehouses until they were financially able to rent a small place of their own. They were nearly always short on funds, salvaging essentials and, whatever spare bits they found to be fruitful. Because of his constant relocation, River could never bond and develop a relationship with others, so never truly knew the joys of friendship. He had met a lot of kind and warm-hearted individuals along the way, that had ultimately influenced his outlook on life, knowing only what was good even when he was exposed to the darker, alluring side of life. River (Jr) started showing signs of his 'gift' very early on in life. Whenever he displayed extreme emotions, the candle lights that lit up the cabin at night would flicker so much so, that it looked as though they themselves were shivering, ironically. Though he took no notice of it, a violent gust of wind could just as easily create the same effect. Over time River began to realize his true potential as his father began to piece together the puzzle too. He marveled at his son's ability to light up the small, yet, hollow cabin at an instant, and reminded him of when he once shared this power too. River used his abilities only when it proved necessary, such as providing warmth to the house in the harsh winters. River's 22nd birthday was kick started by his father contracting an undesirable fever which attacked his immune system, his father grew increasingly ill, unable to walk without sturdy assistance. He was admitted to hospital in order to receive the treatment he so desperately needed. Because of the Nicholson's primitive lifestyle, it was not until a few days after 'The Protection Act' was passed that River had learnt of it, he had heard the news through word of mouth, but by then, it was all too late. Unbeknownst to his father, River had already been shipped off to a protection camp, located in Los Angeles, California. Personality + Warm Hearted: Most of his life was spent around people who were kind, content with what little they had and showed genuine compassion to others. Some may mistake it for a weakness to exploit, but River presents a level of self-restraint until he knows he's ready to trust someone. + Authentic: He believes that, knowing who you are, and what you choose to reveal to others, is a true form of deception. His exterior reflects the true values of his heart, so in any position he'll just be himself, and not, what the external world wants to make of him. + Confident: River seems to be very bold and outspoken, he isn't afraid to: express how he feels; question what he does not understand or state his needs and desires. He is courageous, proving to be fearless, even in perilous situations. Although this trait seems to be mostly positive, being too brave and outspoken can result in his own downfall or demise. - Stubborn: His unrelenting hardheadedness can prove to be a bit of an annoyance. In the mind of River, persistence is the key to acquire anything you desire. - Careless: Although it isn't very common, he will tend to lose or misplace things of great importance, usually at a particularly bad time. - Temperamental: River's temper is like firecracker with a very short fuse. Those who care to ignite it, would be surprised at the rate of which his caring, and compassionate values diminish in a fiery blaze of anger. Abilities Pyrokinesis: The Ability to speed up the vibration of atoms within objects or air particles with the mind; this creates the heat which can then be utilized however the handler sees fit. *Heat up liquids *Fire augmentation: Controlling and enhancing flames nearby *Shoot waves or streams of fire from his fingertips *Will harness the ability to propel himself hundreds of feet into the air with a concentrated blast. skill The level of concentration and energy required for different moves vary greatly, some can prove exhausting while others can be done effortlessly. Relationships River Nicholson Sr Father Other N/A